The present invention relates to a method for displacing a movable part and a sliding roof system for a motor vehicle for carrying out such a method.
A drive device is made known in EP 981457 B1, with which a movable part of a motor vehicle is displaced between two end positions using an electric motor. The electric motor includes a switching device with a switch wheel, on which the movement of the part between the two end positions is depicted on a circular track of maximum 360°. The drive device includes absolute position detection, with which, e.g., three tracks with specific switching thresholds corresponding to an absolute position within the displacement range between the two end positions are located on the switch wheel. With a drive device of this type, the displaceable part is displaced, e.g., manually in cases of emergency when the drive device is defective. After the drive device is repaired, the switching threshold of the switch wheel enables the drive device to recalibrate itself when it is restarted. For reasons of cost, a switch wheel should be eliminated when developing new displacement drives for the sliding roof. Absolute position detection via the switching threshold is therefore eliminated, so that, after a manual emergency intervention has been carried out to displace the sliding roof, this emergency intervention is not recognized, and a false position is therefore displayed during further operation.